Red Kitty, Sleepy Kitty, Cutest Ball of Rage
by IronRaven
Summary: The Apocalypse will be personalized. How did the-world-that-was end for one little kitty? (Written prior to LM2 being released.)


**Red Kitty, Sleepy Kitty, Cutest Ball of Rage**

Please note that I wrote this about two weeks before Lego Movie 2 came out, and is based on assumptions that we now know are incorrect. This was originally posted over on AO3, and I decided to move it over to here.

There was once a little kitty.

She was very happy. A little silly. She loved her family and her friends and her brother was her best friend. And she was a princess.

But other than that, she was a fairly normal kitty. And very calm. And so very happy.

Then she made new friends. Maybe it was a mistake. She could have surrendered to the forces of evil. But if she did, there would have been no one to stand up for her people. She joined with the other master builders to oppose Lord Business.

So long as no one got hurt. So long as it wasn't gross feeling.

Then he attacked her home. She would always remember Cloud Cookooland burning, parts of it shattering and falling into the ocean. She tried to not change.

She was always a happy, calm, good kitty. She'd always been a good kitty.

And then... She watched her friends falling. Evil was going to win. And then it wouldn't matter if she had always been positive and and a good kitty. She was positive.

No more home. No more friends.

She let it out. That thing, that lived inside her. It wanted to share. It wanted to play. And it was good.

They'd beaten the robots. And they'd beaten the Duplo. Lucy and Emmet had gone back to Cloud Cookooland with her. They were close, and they couldn't see or hear anything, anyone. The climbed through what was left. It was gone. All gone. Nothing but piles of bricks. There was one...

It had a horn sticking out from under it.

A golden, spiraled horn.

She wept as she dug. Lucy had tried to get her to stop. But... no. There was her brother. Puppycorn's body was gone, but she'd know his head anywhere. His face, even scratched by the falling rocks and with one ear missing.

She had no more home. All of the fighting, and she'd still lost. No brick stood upon brick. Her friends. Her brother. Gone.

She went back with Emmett and Lucy. She stayed with them.

It had been several years. She was better. She was happy. She had friends.

But she was always a red angry kitty. Even when happy.

She liked her friends. And if you asked her, she was happy. She was. And she got angry if anyone questioned her happiness.

Sometimes she wasn't. She found a place to be alone and be sad. Maybe it wasn't alone as she could be. She stayed near Lucy or Emmett or Benny when she felt like that. Or Batman. Batman understood.

But mostly she was happy. Breakfast made her happy. And her friends made her happy.

Her armour made her happy.

Duplo made her happy. She could hurt them. Because they had destroyed her home.

Robots, to, stray robots from President Business made her extremely happy. Even if biting their heads off made her tummy feel funny.

But what made her happiest was sleeping. Sleeping was good.

When she slept, she dreamed.

She dreamed of Cloud Cookooland.

She dreamed of her little brother.

Sometimes she was really, really happy when she woke up. And she's be grinning. She would be so happy. And she'd run around the house, looking everywhere her little brother might be hiding. And she'd say high to Emmett and Lucy as she ran past them. Emmett was happy for her. Lucy would try to hide how sad she was- she couldn't look at the kitty.

And then the kitty would have looked everywhere inside. And she'd go outside. And then...

She'd remember.

She wasn't home.

She couldn't go back. It wasn't any more.

Sometimes she'd run back inside, and Lucy would pet her and whisper to her.

Sometimes she'd run, run, run, run away... that way, just that way, away. And one time she'd run so far Benny and his friends had to find her with their spaceships, because she'd just run.

And sometimes she ran off and found Batman. He let her hide in his cave, so long as she didn't pounce on his flying mice or his birds. She was pretty sure he told Lucy and Emmet where she was, because they wouldn't be worried when she went back to the yellow house. But Batman understood.

But she was always angry. And sad. Even when happy. You had to know her to tell. You had to remember when Unikitty had been a pink kitty, not a red one.

**Author's Notes:** Before anyone says I'm mean, I like Unikitty. Which means she's getting one of my "special tickets". Anyone familiar with my work will recognize the ride. She is tall enough to ride the ride.

The choppy style is not out of laziness, but a particular style decision.

I can see it in the Batcave- Batman scolding Unikitty. "No! Bad Kitty! Bad! Spit that Robin out right now! Don't you dare swallow- spit him out!"


End file.
